A shower head needs to turn off temporally when the user wants to apply shower gel or shampoo. Traditional shower head can only switch to open or close the water by the outlet switch, which is inconvenient. There is a shower head with the main body disposed with a water stop switch button in recent market; when the button is pressed, the shower head can realize temporal water stop. But due to the structure design problem, the water stop device occupies large space, so that the diameter of the inlet pipe at the end of the shower head is large, making the shower head not esthetical enough.